The present invention relates to an improved brush housing for a bulk vending machine and a method of operating the brush housing, and more particularly to a bulk vending machine having an improved brush housing that substantially decreases instances of damaged and broken open items in the vending machine.
Bulk vending machines occupy a special and important position not just because of the sales generated therefrom but because of the unique niche that these machines possess in the minds of the public. The bulk vending machine has endured and thrived as a fixture of the retail environment. At least one bulk vending machine and more likely several, can be found in the entrance way or lobby of nearly every supermarket, department store, hardware store, gas station and restaurant in the United States.
A bulk vending machine typically includes a storage bin or bins for holding bulk merchandise items such as confections or capsules that may contain confections or other items. In addition, the bulk vending machine typically includes a coin receiving mechanism for receiving a coin of the proper denomination, and a bulk dispensing mechanism for dispensing a quantity of the bulk items upon payment of a coin of the proper denomination and the actuation of the coin receiving mechanism.
The bulk dispensing mechanism dispenses a predetermined portion of the bulk merchandise upon payment of a coin or coins into the coin receiving mechanism and operation of a handle. The dispensing mechanism typically incorporates container portions to retain bulk merchandise items and an opening through which such items may pass when the container portion is aligned with the opening.
Two examples of bulk vending machines are the standard Northwestern Model 60 (M60.RTM.) and the Triple Play.RTM. which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,133 issued Mar. 2, 1993, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The dispensing mechanism of a bulk vending machine typically incorporates a brush housing that prevents more than the required number of items from being dispensed and assists in ejecting items from the bulk vending machine. Conventionally, a brush housing partially shields the opening in the dispensing mechanism, thereby preventing additional items that may be located above the container portion, or items that may be riding on top of items that are in the container portion, from falling through the opening. For example, a conventional brush housing may include a rigid metal deflector bar fixed to the dispensing portion that partially covers the opening and thereby shields the container portion from items that are above it. In addition, some brush housings, include a spring that is fixed to the dispensing portion and contacts an item as the item moves in the container portion over the opening to assist in ejecting the item through the opening.
One drawback with existing brush housings is that items may be damaged when they contact the metal deflector bar or in the case where the item is a capsule, the capsule may break open. In addition, with existing brush housings the items may be damaged when they contact the coils of the spring that is provided to assist in ejecting the items.
Accordingly, it would be desirable in a brush housing for a vending machine to provide a way to prevent more than the required number of items from falling through the dispensing opening while reducing the instances of damaged items and decreasing the number of the items that break open. Further, it would be desirable to provide a means to assist in ejecting items from a vending machine while reducing the occurrence of damaged of broken items.